


Kiss Me Like You Want To Be Loved

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Blood, Canonical Character Death, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e10 The Prince, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being his was better than just being a Borgia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Like You Want To Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com) challenge "Do the Shuffle" and for the song [Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68P7xA71U_I).

_Mine..._

The thought echoed through Lucrezia’s head, the only clear thing in all this mess. It broke through her like a ray of light breaking up the shadows in a dark room. This dark room. She didn’t move though, she didn’t want to risk this delicate ground because she knew it wasn’t stable. How could it be when her murdered husband lay dead beside them and his killers hands were her own and were the one’s bathing her, washing away his blood. 

His lips pressed down on her brow, down to her neck, desperate for her to respond to him, to give him her forgiveness, to say she is his. She can’t help her body reacting, pushing herself up towards him. She had wanted to be his so much, only days ago, in this very room, she had begged for it despite her husband. Now she had no husband, he was gone, cold, dead and it all made the impossible seem like a dream. _You will be my husband, tonight_ , she’d told him that first night. He could be her husband this night also.

“Yours, Cesare,” she said finally, not sure if she was asking him or telling him or just repeating what he’d said. “Yours.”

She raised her hand to his hair, holding him in place, holding him as best she could, kissing wherever she could reach. She’d said it because this way she wasn’t just _Borgia_ , she was his. He was all she had left and she would love him like she wanted to be loved by him.


End file.
